Of Tests, Tricks, and Turning Points
by Artemis Hunt
Summary: Sequel to Of Snow, Snowshoeing, and Snogging: Lily is getting anxious with her time at Hogwarts coming to an end, now she wants to do something memorable with her new friends, The Marauders… JamesLily, second in a series.


**PLEASE NOTE!!!!!!!! This is the second fic in a series I have title the Of Alliterations series, the title was donated by ****Her Royal Majesty Queen Abigail I of Duct Tape and Boredacea. ****DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE OTHER ONE!!! I am going to reference the other and it will make more sense if you have!!**

**Thanks to: jump ropes girlfriend, kelly jelly bean, lee, HermioneGrangerTwin, music lover, that redheaded friend of yours, bio buddy, annna, piggy 396, novella07, and livexlikexyouxmeanxit: for your reviews on Of Snow, Snowshoeing, and Snogging!**

**I would like to say this turned out to be much longer then I expected…I hope no one minds!**

**Of Tests, Tricks, and Turning Points**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

As of late, the hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been getting a surplus of visitors.

While some might argue that witchcraft is dangerous and this shows that the school needs to be shut down…Lily Evans knew better, for in fact she was a common visitor there.

Headache Potions, Calming Droughts, and Eye Drops (the wizard version of the quite useful Muggle invention) became so commonly requested that there was a station in the front of the room set aside so that the less sick visitors could leave room for the very distressed ones.

_It most certainly is Final Exam time. _Lily thought resignedly, turning the corner away from the frenzied hospital room with her week's supply of study materials.

Eyeing her package, annoyed by the fact that she needed these items in order to keep on studying, Lily began poking through the Headache Potions because she had a feeling that she was going to need one _very _soon.

"Lils!" And she was right; the headache had just come around the corner.

" Done getting your drugs?" James Potter said amiably, but Lily scowled, getting tired of the joke.

" James they are not drugs and I only use them because I study hard and want to become an Auror and you do too!" She ranted with passion, " God only knows how you're going to get in with that attitude towards work. Which means that you should be using these too instead of getting drunk with your friends on a night before finals!" Huffing a breath she turned and hustled away, even though she knew that it was futile to avoid him.

Not that she minded him around all the time. Recently she had become friends with the legendary James Potter. While he certainly had his annoying days, she had found that generally he was fun, and Lily needed plenty of people who could make her relax, otherwise she might turn into a textbook (as he so nicely put it once).

_But when it comes to Finals there is no way I will let that boy distract me! _And with that Lily scowled even deeper, preparing another rant for when he came back to talk with her.

But as she listened for his loud footsteps announcing that James "the Seeker" Potter was coming, she heard nothing but the tap of her own shoes.

Turning around she found that she was a bit disappointed that he hadn't come back. As much as she yelled at him, she was grateful that he let her blow steam off at him, because that's really all it was.

_He understands that I get stressed and have no outlet and that yelling at him helps. _She thought pensively _I wonder why he puts up with me at all._

Shaking her head, Lily turned to continue down the well-beaten path to the library when she felt someone tugging at the bag in her hand.

There stood James, looking remorseful and docile, which was an odd look for him.

" I'm sorry Lily…I know your freaking out and I shouldn't annoy you. It's just what I do when I'm stressed." Snorting she replied.

" What, you come find me so I can yell at you." James laughed, clearly glad that she had forgiven him. Taking her bag of not drugs, he started leading the way to the library. Surprised but interested she followed.

When they were entering the library he made no move to give her the bag or leave the library.

" James…" she said slowly, " What are you doing." With a twinkle in his eye he replied nonchalantly.

" Why studying with you, Ms. Evans." Losing all pretenses he finished, " If you don't mind."

She shook her head but laughed, " I didn't think James Potter could study…or go into a library at all; one those things like how a devil can't touch holy water."

He shook his head, very seriously, " Not me…but last time Sirius came in here he started getting boils all over." He looked around conspicuously, and continued in a whisper, " Including very uncomfortable places." Laughing loudly, Lily was shushed by the librarian for the first time in her life. It was odd because it was usually she who was shushing the loud first years and even the librarian herself once.

Lily smiled at the memory and almost started laughing again. But instead she walked over to the table set aside for Head Boys and Girls and took up the book she was reading when she left to visit the Infirmary.

As James sat down she couldn't help but notice that the book he picked up was one that she had just finished, _An Advanced Guide to Potion Making_. Even more surprising was how quickly he finished it.

They had been sitting in silence for twenty minutes when he shut the book quietly and went over to the shelf to get _Dark Curses: Recognition and Deflection_. Despite the simple title it was a lengthy book that was very complicated.

Not being able to keep quiet any longer Lily piped up, " Read through that quite quickly didn't you?"

Clearly surprised that she was noticing anything except the words in front of her James said carefully.

" Well I've already read it through once so I remember most of it." Lily snorted, realizing that it was a trick of her mind to think that James was a studious person.

" James, reading in class doesn't count as studying." She said in a very teacher like tone. It was one that she used quite often recently.

"No, I mean I read it last week…" James said casually, pretending to read his new book while watching Lily's reaction.

She started at him with wide eyes, evaluating if he was trying to get a rise out of her.

_There's no way he's been studying…All I ever see him doing is pulling pranks and running around with his mates. _Lily thought incredulously.

She opted for responding with a non-concerned "Oh." Before returning to the task at hand, knowing full well that he would explain.

Sure enough a moment later he began his tale…thought it turned out to be quite realistic and not as unbelievable as Lily had predicted.

" I've been studying at night…when everyone's asleep." Lily raised her eyebrows but did not interrupt, " I can't study when everyone is looking at me…its distracting and not to mention that Sirius would set any book of mine on fire." At this Lily laughed so hard that she found herself being shushed for the second time today, this time by a 5th year.

James looked over at the red head, who was still trying to decide whether or not she believed him, but instead choose to suggest something different.

" James I have a…proposition of sorts." She said with an air of mystery that intrigued the prankster.

Smiling she continued with the knowledge that she had his full attention despite him not showing any signs of having heard her.

" Our test tomorrow is Charms…and I for one am sick of studying myself into the grave for my best class." She paused and threw in, " With all due modesty." Which gave her a snorting laugh in response.

"There's something I've always wanted to do…but I'm sort of hesitant because of my reputation as well…you know." James head shot up so fast Lily worried he was going to break his neck.

" You'll go on a date with me!" He said jubilantly, victory shinning in his eyes. Lily just laughed.

No, James hadn't given up on dating Lily, despite their new friend status. It had become a weekly ritual that on every Friday he would find a creative way to ask her on a date. But he only ever asked once and only on that day. Soon Lily found herself looking forward to seeing what ingenious plot he came up with.

Many were very strange, for example getting a leprechaun to follow her around threatening to stay and "clash with her hair" until she went out with him. Some were fun for all to watch, like the time he set off fireworks that spelt out "Lily…will you go on a date with me?" in an amazing display of color.

However his attempts at her had become more of a weekly entertainment for the students of Hogwarts, and many of the staff too. Now most were rooting for Lily to say no just so the festivities would continue.

Not wanting to hold his hopes up any longer Lily replied, " No James." He merely shrugged, after all there were plenty more Friday's left.

" However I would like to…" She leaned in closer and he did the same, "…pull a prank." James sat back with a smug smile on his face.

" Well, well, well. The perfect Lily Evans wants to get in trouble." His smile grew and he took on a narrator's tone, " Wants to be the bad girl, the wild one who breaks hearts, and rules without breakin' a sweat."

She laughed and threw her hands up.

" I admit it…I, Lily Evans, want to be part of a prank, a trick, something that's disrupts order, makes people laugh, and hopefully annoys the Slytherins." James eyes took on the devious quality that alerted people to leave the area because something big was going to happen.

Quietly he began muttering to himself, " I wonder…would they let…? Well _he _wouldn't like…but they'd get…I think this is…now _this _will be fun. Maybe it could be the _big_ one!"

Lily shifted apprehensively in her seat.

James returned to using full sentences and gave her one command before sprinting out of the library, much to the aggravation of the students and staff in the library.

" _Meet me at 8 in front of the painting of the centaurs."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Lily finished brushing her hair she tried one last time to decipher what James' half sentences meant earlier that day in the library.

With a sigh, she gave in to the knowledge that she wouldn't know until…

Checking her watch Lily realized with a gasp that she had one minute to get to that room if she wanted to be on time.

She sprinted out of the Head Girl bedroom and out through the Griffindor common room, earning her a few stares along the way.

By the time Lily reached the pre arranged meeting spot she was out of breath and looking disgruntled.

She paused to fix her now wild hair before realizing that she had no idea what to do.

_James told me to meet him here…so now what? _Lily thought bewildered.

Feeling a bit foolish she tried to wake the sleeping centaur.

" Umm…hello?" She said timidly. Seeing it did not have the desired effect she continued a bit louder, " Excuse me! Can you help me find someone?" The centaur woke with a start and ran out of the portrait upon seeing Lily.

" Well this is wonderful. " Lily muttered. She had driven the only thing that might be able to help her find James.

" Bloody waste of time." She said venomously.

Lily Evans did not like to waste time. A person who valued life would never be late for a meeting with Lily because she was not patience and had no tolerance for those who were not prompt.

As she stormed away from the painting she heard a familiar voice call out, " Lily! Over here!" Turning around she was surprised to see Remus Lupin sticking out of the painting.

She walked back to the painting in astonishment. Usually there were no hidden rooms that teachers couldn't find. They knew where all of them were in order to prevent secret meetings like this from taking place. Lily knew this because she had to check them all on her nightly rounds.

" I was a bit surprised to hear you wanted in on this Lily." Remus remarked as she entered what was apparently the secret headquarters of the greatest pranksters Hogwarts had even known.

"Well we're almost done with school and I want something interesting to do." She replied simply. Shrugging with a smile Remus began to lead Lily down a winding path that Lily could not see the end of.

After a few minutes of silent walking Lily was finally going to ask how much longer they would be traveling down this dark, dreary path when suddenly Remus came to a door and stopped.

Muttering what must have been a password, Remus pushed the door open to reveal an ornate room with a vaulted ceiling and many furnishings.

Lily gasped, expecting a room much like the corridor. But as she entered she found herself looking up and turning around, trying to take in the unexpected splendor.

Lily couldn't help but snigger as she looked at the various corners of the room. They practically shouted whom they belonged to.

The corner that Remus had descended to was composed of a comfy arm chair that was perfect for reading, a large book shelf that appeared to magically refill because she saw him remove four different books from the same spot, and a lamp that cast a warm glow, encouraging everyone to read.

Meanwhile Sirius' corner could not be more different.

There were unruly stacks of what appeared to be magazines, but Lily had a feeling they were a _special _kind of magazine that she did not want to see. Instead of a normal chair, Merlin forbid that boy be ordinary, Sirius appeared to have gotten a giant, Muggle style bean bag chair, which he was currently sprawled across, flicking his wand at the ceiling and producing sparks. Whatever ground was not already covered by the…magazines, was covered by various candies (Chocolate Frogs seemed to be most abundant) or items from the Hogsmead joke shop that were going to be used for the prank of the week.

Peter's area was also messy.

_But more of a dirty messy… _Lily thought, wrinkling her nose before looking towards the last corner of the room.

It was the only area without its respective owner, but as Lily walked over, she decided that she found it the most interesting.

Like Remus, James had a single chair that was practical, but elegant. But the rest of the space was filled with what Lily could only assume were hobbies. She saw an easel, a camera that had been destroyed by the magic surrounding Hogwarts, and other objects.

_I become more and more surprised every time I learn something about the mystery that is James Potter. _Lily thought as she turned pages in a sketchbook.

This seemed to be his most recent hobby, and she gasped as she turned to a picture that was very familiar.

It was scenery that she loved, the snow land that was their special picnic area. He captured it with an amazing talent; she was stunned by the likeness. But she also was surprised to see herself in the picture, staring off into the distance dreamily. She hadn't posed for that picture and she couldn't remember him taking a photo.

_Not that he could… _she thought, looking towards the broken camera.

She was startled out of her reverie but a hand gently, but firmly shutting the book and remarking, " First breaking rules, now trespassing…I never would have guessed."

Turning around guiltily Lily saw that all eyes were on her as James continued with a serious, yet playful (if that was possible) tone.

" You can admire my amazing talent later…for now we have many plans to go over."

Flicking his wand, James conjured up an extra chair at the round table that occupied most of the center of the room.

As the five friends sat down to plan their "extra curricular activities" Lily smiled, thinking how different these knights were from the original Knights of the Round Table.

_But they are the Knights Of Hogwarts… _She thought contently. _Saving damsels in distress from schoolwork and disrupting the evil that are the professors._

Looking around she decided that Remus was most like King Arthur, for he sat with his back straight and head high, keeping the order that Sirius' exuberance would disrupt.

She smiled and thought. _James is like Sir Lancelot… always the first to run out and save someone._

Before returning to the planning of the quest, Lily finished her mental discussion with, _Perhaps then I am __Guinevere_. Internally she laughed,_ just not married to King Arthur… _before adding to the current knights that she would be able to arrange for certain things considering her status with teachers, which was greeted by much excitement.

However Lily had forgotten a certain affair of Guinevere's, one of great importance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the day of the prank, Lily could barley keep still and found herself being reprimanded by James several times because she would soon give away the plan.

She all but flew out of class and to the Great Hall for lunch; she wanted a front row seat for the spectacle.

Waltzing in only moments before the show began, the puppet masters took their seats next to Lily, who was about to leap out of her chair.

Franticly she whispered, " Where have you been!? Aren't you excited?" All of them just shook their heads at looked towards Sirius who took on a minister's tone with James as the "Oh lord!" choruses.

" My dear child…" He began ceremoniously, " As you age, you will learn the virtue of patience, and with patience comes REWARD!" (Hallelujah!) Lily just laughed and sat back as Sirius continued with the pre-show to the main event…their prank.

" And the reward! Oh yes it will be great! It will be splendid! How wonderful it shall be! Oh how…" But Lily did not learn what else the reward was because at that moment the plates of the students of Hogwarts were magically filled, setting the stage for the grandest trick to ever touch these magical halls.

After a few minutes of eating, the Houses began to realize that the Marauders plus Lily had not touched their food, and were watching the Slytherin table with great interest.

The buzz spread through the Great Hall with amazing speed…everyone seemed to know that this was the biggest prank that had ever been planned.

"Five…four…three…" two, one, go! James signaled silently as the curtain rose….or rather the entire Slytherin House did.

Every single green and sliver-clad student jumped on their table simultaneously and began singing lewd lyrics about themselves, to the roaring laughter of the other houses.

In Lily's opinion the best part of this whole thing was that all the students knew what they were doing as they did it…they just couldn't stop.

She was gasping and clutching her sides as she watched Severus Snape sing about how he hated shower and was a greasy git all the while his face was in an expression of utmost horror at his actions. His thoughts seemed to match the expression of every other singer.

Lily was still surprised at how easily the house elves were convinced to put the potion into the Slytherin's food and drink, but never the less she was grateful.

But phase two of the master plan had yet to commence, but exactly three minutes after the show began…it took a strange turn.

All of the singing students began running through the tables of the Great Hall, towards their greatest enemy and changed their song to one of praise for said person.

Lily was especially proud of this part for it had been her idea…and it was worth all the work when Snape came over and sang to each of the Marauders in turn and then her as well.

Just as the Slytherin House regained use of their voices, a plethora of paper birds came through the entrance usually used by the post owls.

They flew around the Great Hall several times, doing excellent imitations of some of the best songs that had just been preformed.

With a final flourish, the birds came together with a loud bang! And an explosion of light and sounds lit up the faces of the amazed (or unhappy in the case of the unwilling singers) witnesses to this momentous event.

With a final boom, the fireworks formed an intricate symbol that Lily knew was a combination of the Greek equivalent to the first letter of all four of their nicknames, Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail. Lily was rather proud that they had explained to her what it was, because although everyone knew what it meant (the teachers included though they could never prove who's it was) no one seemed to know what it stood for.

As the festivities ended Lily looked over at her partner in crime and more accurately, her friend.

James smiled that cocky smile he was so good at, but this time she didn't mind and even smiled back in a similar way.

"You know what day it is Lils?" He asked mischievously. Laughing she choose to not answer his question and continue soaking in the moment, however he was not to be deterred.

"Lily Evans… will you go on a date with me?" He asked, dead serious. Lily supposed that with all the time spent planning this trick he hadn't had time to be creative in his questioning method.

She bit her lip, wondering "_Would he do it…?" _And also weighing whether or not she could risk the outcome if he did.

Looking back at his puppy dog eyes Lily made up her mind.

" Yes…" She said simply and James fell into his plate of uneaten food after slipping off the elbow that was holding him up.

" Waa.." He spluttered, "You're not kidding me right? Cause that would not be funny…" Lily laughed and finished.

"…if you die your hair pink with purple polka dots for a week." Without a hesitation James pulled out his wand and muttered a Glamour spell.

Suddenly the hall gasped as they saw the result, but Lily merely laughed even harder.

She had guessed he was willing to do it…but seeing as he had helped her accomplish one of her goals, the least she could do was help him accomplish his.

_Anyways… _She thought, while assuring everyone that she was not ill. _Its only one date, and he can be fun sometimes._

It was truly a turning point in Lily's mind, the day that she agreed to go on a date with James Potter…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope everyone enjoyed this and that they looked at the other fic before reading!! If you didn't, shame on you…go read it now! It's called Of Snow, Snowshoeing, and Snogging.**

**Please review!! bats eyes prettily**


End file.
